


This is a Revelation

by h0tloveandemotion



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst but hopeful, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0tloveandemotion/pseuds/h0tloveandemotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost every night Frank visits Karen - this time there was a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is a Revelation

 

> _You want a revelation,_  
>  _You wanna get it right_  
>  _But it's a conversation,_  
>  _I just can't have tonight_  
>  _You want a revelation_  
>  _Some kind of resolution_  
>  _You want a revelation_
> 
> _No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_  
>  _I never knew daylight could be so violent_  
>  _A revelation in the light of day,_  
>  _You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

 

Holding a cup of coffee in one hand, taking a sip, Karen stares at the blank word document in front of her. Seems like writer’s block was getting the best of her, but she only had a weekend left to write her story and she was drawing a blank. It had been two months now since she started full-time at the Bulletin, and she loved it. It really allowed her to do work that inspired her, where she could help people, something she could no longer do at Nelson & Murdoch.

Still staring blankly at her screen, her mild thoughts were interrupted by a faint knock on her apartment window. Looking over to her right, she saw him. This started becoming a habit. Every couple of nights after brutal fights, he’d come to her apartment looking for a place to clean up and get some rest. She wasn’t sure why he kept coming; surely he had his own place to do this. More than that – she didn’t know why she kept letting him in.

Walking over to the window, she lifts it open. “Frank.” Karen breathes and her face in slight horror at the sight of Frank in bloody clothes with a large gash on his left arm. This wasn’t the first time she has seen him like this, but somehow the shock value wasn’t getting any less.

“What happened?” she asks.

“What happens every night,” he responds, not sharing any details. He never does.

Frank climbs through the window and rests on her couch. Without hesitation, Karen leaves to the bathroom where she keeps her first-aid kit. Frank had already discarded his shirt on the floor, knowing what comes next. This had become a routine that both of them were familiar with. They didn’t need to communicate – each knew what to do, falling into their own rhythms.

Karen returns to her couch with the first-aid kit, placing a bottle of Jack on the table and a fresh clean black t-shirt for Frank. She takes out a sterile needle and stitching, and begins stitching up the gash on his arm. Frank takes a swing of the Jack, wincing each time the needle pierces his skin.

“You really need to stop showing up like this,” Karen lets out a small chuckle.

“A leopard can’t change his spots, ma’am.” Frank retaliates with his voice low. Karen looks up and meets his eyes and feeling shivers down her spine. There was a tension, neither of them could explain or even want to explain. The situation they faced together was not normal, nor could it ever be normal. So all they could do was gaze at each other, not saying another word.

Until Frank breaks the silence, “you know, you could avoid all of this by not helping me. You don’t have to do any of this.” He stares at her intently, trying to read her expression. Karen looks down,

“Maybe I want to help you,” her voice quite, almost as if she was scared to say it out loud. She finishes up the stitching and closes the first-aid kit. She gets up from the couch and turns around, afraid to look at him. Somehow, some way, Frank made her vulnerable, made her scared, her emotions were always heightened whenever he was with her.

He put on the black t-shirt and followed her. He reaches out for her arm wanting her to turn around. When she does, their eyes meet again.

“Why? Why do you want to help me?” Frank sounds desperate, as if he can’t even understand why anyone, let alone her, would want to help him.

“Is it so hard for you to fathom that maybe I care about you? That whenever you come to my apartment every night, I want to help you and I want to see you because then at least I know you’re not dead somewhere else?” Karen sounding frustrated, with tears almost forming in her eyes.

“Why do you care about me?” Frank reaches out to touch her face so that their eye contact doesn’t break.

“Because I think you can be saved. I think there is something inside of you that is more than the monster everyone, including yourself, thinks you are. And I know okay. I know you said you’re “already dead” – but you’re not. You’re more alive than most people struggling in this city. You help people, albeit in your own twisted way... But you do. You care and you feel, and that Frank – that means you can be saved.” Before even realizing it, Karen had tears falling from her eyes, tasting the salt that met her lips. She wipes them away, not wanting Frank to see how fragile she was.

“I don’t want to be saved Karen. There is nothing left here to be saved.” Frank growls as he gets heated hearing her say he can be saved. He knew he could never be saved. He was far past that. He couldn’t be saved, and he wouldn’t drag Karen down with them. Whatever she saw in him, he didn’t want her to. Because she was too good for him, too pure for what he had become. But for some reason, he couldn’t stay away. There was a pull Karen had over Frank, one that he couldn’t resist no matter how hard he tried. Almost every night after his latest kill, he would always take the route back to his apartment. Yet either subconsciously or consciously (he wasn’t even sure himself) his steps always lead him to her apartment instead.

“Then why do you keep coming here? If you don’t want to be saved, then why do you come to me?” She matches his strong tone and looks at him closely and seeing him react. She wasn’t sure what she saw, it might have been surprise, slight confusion, and then she saw it turn into a revelation.

“Because!” was all he could muster up.

In an instant, Frank raises both his hands, grabbing her face and pulls her into a kiss. Their lips touch, and it’s an explosion of heat and emotion. She meets his face with her hands and responds almost immediately. The kiss was desperate, as if both of them _needed_ it, as if they were both afraid of letting each other go.

Breaking apart for air, they released each other and separated. Karen brings her right index finger on her lips, feeling the heat still vibrating from their passionate kiss. All they could do was stare in shock. Their eyes were in awe of what had just happened.

“I’m sorry Karen.” Frank says, gaining his composure. “This could never be anything.” He looks down briefly, scared to show her the hurt in his face.

Still in disbelief, all Karen could do was nod. A brief moment later she says to him, “I know.”

“I think I should go now. Maybe it’s best if I don’t come back here again.” In response, Karen nods again. Before she knew it, he was gone.

Karen inhales deeply, staring at the window he had just left from. She’s not sure what to think of what he had just said to her. Karen didn’t know if he was being honest or just running from the truth, but she felt a pang in her heart. Her gut was telling her this would be the last time she would see Frank again.

… She was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song No Light, No Light by Florence + The Machine. As of now this is a one-shot, but the ending definitely allows me to expand this into a a multi-parter if I so choose!


End file.
